Thicket
Thicket is one of many kingdoms that form the Enchanted Forest. It is ruled by King Aspen. Chracteristics Thicket is located at the border between the Enchanted Forest and the Pony World and it is the overlord kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, after Falancia is taken over by the Lord of Chaos. Places of Interest Three Great Fairies Preperatory Academy It's a school created by the fairies Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Merryweather. Leafgreen It's a village located near the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy that is inhabitant by both deers and ponies. It has a large number of shops and cafés. Thicket Castle It is where the royal family of Thicket lives. It is described as being of great beauty and naturalness. Wild Isle It is an island that belongs both to Thicket and to Aeropolis, being located in the middle of the great lake that makes the divide between the two kingdoms. It’s in this island where the jinchuriki of Two-Tails and Eight-Tails come to learn to control their power. Festivities and Tradictions Since Thicket became the overlord kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, it is tradiction for the heir to the throne learn how to connect with the Heart of the Forest in order to get its dust. Inhabitants Access Thicket is located in the Enchanted Forest, being the first kingdom after the border between the Enchanted Forest and the Pony World. It’s revealed that Thicket is next to Aeropolis through a great lake. History Background It is revealed that, after the Lord of Chaos conquered Falancia, Thicket replaced it as the overlord kingdom. At some point in the past, Thicket captured Eight-Tails and started to seal him inside jinchuriki. Alongside Aeropolis, Thicket started to train its jinchuriki in the Wild Isle. With the tailed beast in its possession, Thicket historically had jinchūriki that could not gain control of the beast and would eventually lose control, with the beast routinely rampaging through the kingdom when its jinchūriki could not longer contain him. Because the Eight-Tails was too valuable to destroy, many were killed trying to seal him. The Eight-Tails' most recent jinchūriki, Hawthorn has been able to successfully control his beast Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox Star Knight is enrolled in a academy located at Thicket. When Ulysses captures Hawthorn (King Aspen's brother), Aspen is outraged by the loss of the kingdom's jinchūriki and calls a Summit of Regents to find a way to deal with the Lord of Chaos and his villains. Although suspicious of the other kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest, the General of Chaos' declaration of War (and news that Hawthorn only pretended to be captured) convinces King Aspen to join the alliance between the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest and the Pony World. He is appointed its Supreme Commander. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Locations Category:Enchanted Forest Kingdoms